POR LOS RECUERDOS
by MBriefs
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo los recuerdos se vuelven vida. Regalo de amigo secreto para Tourquoise Moon


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p><strong>POR LOS RECUERDOS<strong>

* * *

><p>Volaba como nunca y como siempre, con las mechas de su cabello alrededor de su cara deseaba estar en otro lado, con un pasado distinto y con sus memorias borradas.<p>

Cada recuerdo dolía como un golpe de Ki en su pecho, pensaba que hubiese sido mejor que las cosas fueran diferentes; que aquella bomba en su interior hubiese explotado, o quizá haber muerto en una explosión de poder junto a Cell cuando aún se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo, cualquier cosa que la llevara a la muerte, antes que vivir éste tormento.

Parada frente a una lápida recordó cada acción que la trajo a ésta circunstancia, con un paquete en sus manos y la mirada perdida en su pasado, habló casi para sí misma:

–Aún veo tu mirada temblorosa en aquel pie de montaña, fue tan divertido verte paralizado de miedo, aún así llamaste mi atención, nos hiciste un par de preguntas, incluso cuando habías visto como tus amigos caían uno a uno inconscientes y teniendo presente que podíamos hacer lo mismo contigo. Pero reuniste valor para lograrlo y desde ese instante algo fue despertando en mí, con aquél beso inocente que te di, garantizando que no volverías a enfrentar mi mirada. Nunca creí que encontraras un hueco en mi lógica, derrumbaras mis directrices y a pesar de tu "inferioridad" me fueras a…

* * *

><p><strong>(...)<strong>

* * *

><p>–¿De verdad no quieres pasar? Hace un poco de frío y no es bueno que te quedes fuera, podrías resfriarte –Dieciocho se le quedo mirando como si la obviedad fuera ilógica–. Ok, tal vez no te enfermas tan fácil, pero me gustaría que quedarás un poco más. No es que quiera algo más, no me lo tomes a mal, digo, eres muy bonita pero… Yo solo qui-sie…<p>

–¡Ya cállate! –Interrumpió la rubia un poco fastidiada–. Me gustan los chocolates.

–Por supuesto tengo una caja por aquí.– Afirmo Krillin buscando por todo Kame House.

Ella estaba aparentemente inmutable y recargada en la pared, observando a Krillin correr por toda la cocina y muy nervioso al no encontrar la caja de chocolates, caja que ella había visto al entrar sobre la mesita de estar.

Después de haber corrido un maratón, el ex monje llego pálido con una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón. Y la invitó a sentarse en la sala.

Dieciocho tomó la caja y comió un par de ellos, mientras Krillin seguía buscando en la cocina unas copas y una botella de vino tinto para acompañar. Ella al ver la copa frente a sus ojos desconfió, pero los ojos que la miraban, la llenaron de confianza y calidez, sujeto la copa y al sorber el primer trago se sorprendió con la sensación en su boca.

Se terminaron las primeras copas y él volvió a llenarlas como si de agua se tratara, confiando por como avanzaba la velada ingirió el contenido más rápido que la primera, sirviendo una tercera vez para sí mismo. El alcohol comenzaba hacer efecto y sin pensarlo levanto la copa e hizo un pequeño brindis.

–Quiero brindar por la mejor compañía que he tenido en una velada.– Y chocó su copa con la de ella, sin que tuviera tiempo de replicar algo. Dieciocho se limitó a arquear una ceja y preguntarse mentalmente si era el momento indicado de marcharse.

Al tomar la cuarta copa la vio tan hermosa, la luz del velador enmarcaba su rostro y supo que era el momento para precisar su conquista. Su copa se alzo una vez más, pero su lengua comenzaba a enredarse con su sonrisa más nerviosa.

–Quiero brindar por Cell– dijo firmemente–. Ya que si Cell no se le hubiese ido la sangre a la cabeza, no habría tenido la estúpida idea de atacar a Gohan de frente y... hoy tú no estarías aquí.

Cuando Dieciocho escucho eso cruzó sus ojos con los de él, encontrando convicción y determinación. Su mente trataba de descifrar aquello pero no había razón en tal afirmación después de hacerlo sufrir todo este tiempo. El hombre que tenía en frente la había cuidado y salvado incluso de Vegeta sin saberlo, él no podía estar jugando después de todo nunca le pidió algo a cambio, cosa que ella no entendía.

Krillin tomo su copa una vez mas y las risillas aumentaron sin cesar –Preciosa, quiero agradecerte por la más bella sonrisa que jamás haya visto en tu rostro– Dieciocho se sorprendió, no había notado que después de su odisea mental, su rostro estaba relajado y sonriente. Al verse descubierta se sonrojo e hizo su molestia mayor, así que se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, pero una mano la tomo por la muñeca reteniéndola.

–¿No lo entiendes verdad? –dijo sonriendo– Tú fuiste el mejor Regalo de esa batalla, cuando creí que no había Esperanza y que todo iba irse al demonio para explotar en mil pedazos.

Dieciocho escuchó esas palabras pero no sabía a que se refería el enano, él sonreía más y no encontraba mentira en sus ojos, no había motivos para desconfiar, ni siquiera con su mano doblegando su partida, carente de fuerza y sin agresión; en cambio parecía una tierna caricia que la descolocó al sentir el tacto en su piel, como un cosquilleo que viajaba desde su brazo hasta su estómago, con la calidez suficiente para hacerle hervir la sangre de su cuerpo.

Ese sentimiento la consumió en esa sala, totalmente vulnerable y se dejó ir como si estuviera en caída libre y el viento agitara su cabello. Al mismo tiempo un par de labios se fusionaban con los suyos tímidos pero a ritmo, dulces pero sonrientes; se abrazo a ese sentimiento, cerró los ojos y lo demás no fue silencio…

* * *

><p><strong>(...)<strong>

* * *

><p>Al recordarlo se sentó con el paquete a un lado, una caja mas de chocolates que no compartiría salvo con él, ni con Marron podía hacerlo, hoy se cumpliría un aniversario más de aquella velada fría de fin de año, lo mejor que pudo pasarle.<p>

Ahora ni todo el dinero, ni lo material podían regresar el tiempo o escuchar una última vez su sonrisa.

Algo la estaba drenando, poco a poco sentía que iba muriendo ese algo en ella o mejor dicho nada pues solo veía un cascarón vació. Lo que quedaba parecía ser un devorador de sentimientos, de promesas, de falsas historias, ella se iba desmoronando y no tenía a nadie que la salvara; se sentía sola, por más que intentaba aferrarse a algo a un sueño o lo que fuera no encontraba, solo veía la vacuidad del ser que había forjado a través de tantos años.

–Me niego a ser ésta, me niego a ser un reloj en cuenta regresiva, a ser un fraude conmigo misma, ya no estoy ilusionada con la vida solo espero el momento del fin. Deseo perderme en tu aroma, abrazar tu calidez y reencontrar la paz que necesito.

_A veces pasa que cuando crees tener algo para siempre, la vida se encarga de recordarte que nada es eterno, que debes disfrutar cada momento, pero nada es en vano, debes aprender, identificar y contrarrestar todo lo negativo, nada se diluye todo se transforma y emerge, renace de distinta forma en cada ser y se coloca como el arma que necesitas para enfrentarlo todo. Pero debes tener Valor, para tomarlo y usarlo como el impulso que necesitas para vivir tu vida._

–Yo… Yo haré un brindis por tu sonrisa. Aquella que me desarmo un día y que me sigue desarmando hasta romper el velo de mis frivolidades, evaporando mis pretensiones y olvidándome de toda codicia. Haré valer cada palabra y cada acción que me obsequiaste, para ya no ser mecanismo sino alma y corazón, ése fue el regalo que me dio la vida, mi regalo fuiste TÚ.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final<strong>

Éste fic está hecho como regalo para la linda **Tour**, que me ha tocado como amigo secreto.

Una pequeña forma de agradecer tanto cariño y apoyo, desde el primer momento en que cruzamos palabra. Humildemente está hecho para ti y espero que te guste.

Quiero agradecer a Héctor4 por proporcionarme la imagen que hizo volar la idea para éste fic. A Vide y a Dani por su apoyo incondicional. A las chicas de fanfiction que ya lo veían venir. Y principalmente a **Dev, **ya que si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí, ¡Gracias por todo preciosa!

Y gracias a ti por leer.


End file.
